


let's fall in love for the night

by rynspjma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Summer, idk what this is either, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynspjma/pseuds/rynspjma
Summary: a snapshot of what it might look like if you were watching kageyama tobio fall in love with hinata shoyou. entirely self indulgent.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	let's fall in love for the night

**Author's Note:**

> title belongs to a song by finneas of the same name. i tried to capture the overall feelings of that song as best i could in this fic, so give it a listen if you feel inclined. infinity by one direction is also an acceptable soundtrack for this humble word massacre.

falling in love. if you were to ask kageyama tobio to describe that sensation, you'd receive nothing for your troubles but silence and a blank stare. but _love_. if you searched his thoughts when throwing out the term carelessly, his mind, grappling with the implications of those four inconsequential letters, might turn to a particular memory, a scene perhaps something a little like this:

_Shall I compare thee_

_to a summer's day?_

miyagi summers always come unannounced. they slip in disguised as cool, dewy mornings, and gradually shed their agreeable cloak in favor of far more obtrusive, hot gusts of wind and a emboldened sun inching its way up into the blue sky, determined to conquer all beneath its newly claimed jurisdiction.

the world acclimates to this new challenging guest, turning up the heat in accordance with its demands. hospitality is a must, no matter how unwelcome your guest may be.

karasuno high school, residing within the territory seized by this bold challenger, must also cede to its stipulations. classrooms quickly cross the line from Jacket Acceptable to Satan's Oven as the sun climbs to its throne. chairs squeak as bodies shift, trying to limit the amount of sweaty skin that has to come into contact with sticky plastic seats. archaic fans do little to combat the increasingly intolerable heat, battered blades merely shoving the air in lazy circles with all the force of a gentle mother pushing her child on the swing.

the relentless sphere of fiery gas now hanging high in the sky's wide expanse insistently makes its presence known as morning gives way to noon, as if the second it's cool enough to exist comfortably, you'll forget it's there. 

don't worry, sun. karasuno high school and its baking occupants are plenty aware of your glorious existence, with the pavements turned into frying pans and the air so hot you can _feel_ it around you. nonetheless, sweltering heat stops no one. classes continue, adjourn for a break, begin again, at last conclude with an abrasive squeal of the final bell. to the students inside, that otherwise objectionable sound bursts into the air like a siren's melody. _freedom_ , it promises.

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

the slam of volleyballs on shiny gym floors fades earlier in the day than usual. not much fruitful practice can be done when sweat coats your palms, arms, legs, _existence_ , like a second skin. nonetheless, by the time the gym doors swing resolutely shut, swiftly locked and abandoned for the day, the sun has relented in its assault, stymied by the arrival of a new contender, cool and stoic and self-assured with the knowledge that it wins this battle each day. the air, though warm, no longer clings to you like a fearful cousin, now grown and suddenly too old to hold hands while crossing the street. the zealous blue of the afternoon sky has yielded to more gentle hues of pastel pink, orange, and purple. the once triumphant sun has sunk to brush the tops of the distant mountain peaks, not yet completely willing to relinquish its crown to the rising night.

the sun's final breaths of glory paint the world orange, obstinately hoping for one moment longer as the last embers of a diminished blaze surrender to their fate. all is bathed in its faint golden glow. sandals slapping the cooling pavement, arms pumping in two equally desperate rhythms a breath away from synchronization, breaths huffing out into the balmy air, white t-shirts mingling with the breeze. nothing escapes the keen eye of a dying monarch. orange stains even the shouts that echo into the fading light.

_i win! better have your wallet ready, loser kageyama~_

_like hell you won! you're paying for your own damn ice cream._

the faded sign of the convenience store winks in and out of illumination, as the tired light above it contemplates whether to stay up, or whether it's okay to close its eyes for _just a second_. the arrival of a bickering couple berates it that sleep is for the weak. the light blearily watches the pair enter the store, trading insults all the while, a cool waft of air drifting out behind them into the welcoming arms of the dusk. the light sighs, and decides it can bask in the warmth of this night a little longer.

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;_

the world might be 7 continents big and filled with unfathomable numbers of people all starring as their own main character, but right now it's just this: 

it's watching the oppressive sun at last bow its head to the night, ceding its dominion, though not without promises to return again soon. it's kicking crumpled soft drink cans and listening to them skitter across the parking lot where they vanish into overgrown grass as you insult one another under the watchful eye of a disapproving street light. 

_dumbass hinata._

_do you kiss your mother with that mouth, tobio?_

it's licking off fingers sticky with melted ice cream, ignoring the underlying salt of sweat intermingling with the sugar on your tongue because. _ew_. it's a much kinder breeze rustling orange curls, tussling black strands, still offering the same warm embrace it did this afternoon, yet this time it's an offer you might actually want to take up. it's seeing the night deep and endless and yawning with promise before you, benevolent in its return to power, slowly filling with stars awakening from slumber. it's bringing up the most trivial possible conversation topics, definitely because you are interested in how that new anime he's been watching lately has been, and definitely not because you want an excuse to linger. it's watching his eyes light up, impossibly bright, as he futilely tries to explain the plot of a shounen manga you haven't read, let alone heard of, and aren't particularly interested in at all, but anything, anything, to be here

just

a 

little

longer.

maybe, if you asked at the right time and under the right stars, that is something kageyama tobio would grudgingly agree to call love.

maybe.

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> if you bothered to read the italicized lines (i wouldn't, they're there purely for the ~vibes~), they're from shakespeare's sonnet 18. i'm a shameless gen z-er who does things solely for the aesthetic, but at least i give credit where it is due. sue me
> 
> no way i wrote this when  
> 1\. it has been years since i've written anything remotely in the realm of Not School Related and  
> 2\. i refuse to write more than 2 words per day for any college application essay i definitely should be doing 
> 
> but i got inspiration for this at 3am trying to fall asleep so i guess my insomniac brain is to blame for this near-incoherent mash of words and way too much figurative language. 
> 
> if you read this and bothered to read this note too, i hope you enjoyed. thank you for taking the time out of your day to entertain my attempts at creative expression. please stay safe and wear a mask, i love you and so do all your favorite fictional japanese volleyball players


End file.
